Remember Me
by Molly2
Summary: People are moving on


Disclaimer: I do not own them...never have never will...don't sue I'm poor. A/N: If any one is interested in being my beta for SG-1 or Seawuest or both email mail me, I'd love to hear from you :D

*~*~*~*

It was one of the most joyous days on the Cheyenne Mountain Base. It was the day before two women were set to get married and most of the base was buzzing with excitement. After all most of the Base were invited and that was thus the need for the large venue for the Weddings to take place. 

In the debriefing room sat around a large wooden table were the four members of SG-1. Colonel Jack O'Neill sat next to Daniel Jackson, at the head of the table was sitting General Hammond head of the SGC next around the table was Dr. Fraiser. Sitting in close proximity to her and giggling, something that everyone was still getting used to hearing from both of the women, was Major Samantha Carter. At the end of the row was Teal'c, trusted friend and colleague. 

"I suppose you're all wondering why I gathered you here today" General Hammond was leaning back slightly in his chair as he had taken to habit lately.   
"Not really sir, we just thought you found us all great company" Jack replied some what sarcastically.   
"Well as may be the case, no Jack. I just wanted to wish you all luck tomorrow...and...I wanted to give you each something for being such a great team to work with." The General with a flick of his wrist had placed on the desk a pile of small gifts. He stood up and placed one in front of each of the five assembled people. "These are so that you don't forget us..."  
"Uh, General were not going anywhere..."  
"On the contrary Jack, you are. You are each moving on with your lives and I want you to always remember us here at the SGC and everything that you have been through together over the past few years." Everyone sat watching the General waiting for him to continue, "Well folks, open them at your will, I'll see you all tomorrow."

The general placed his chair back in its rightful position and made his way out of the room.   
"Well, that's never happened before." Jack stated quietly so that even straining to hear him Daniel could only just make out the words. "Well people I think we should go take some time to ourselves. What do you all think?"  
"In order to do what O'Neill?"  
"In order to think about things Teal'c" Jack got up taking his neatly wrapped present and quietly exiting in order to find his own place to think the past events of his life as well as contemplate his future. Following suit the others slowly left the briefing room. The hard wooden desk left alone in the middle of the large room. 

*~*~*

Jack found his solitude in the grounds of the base, near the gates but not quite so close that any of the guards could see him. He looked down at the small gold covered package in his hands, slowly with callous covered hands he opened it. Inside was a box. He sat thinking about the moments that had pasted in his life, stopping on the sad ones and passing through the blissful ones. He remembered most of all the day that Charlie had died but now found that it didn't hurt as much as it used too to think about him. About his small hands and smiling face, he could now remember the good times with him, with much more ease than her could before. Opening the box he found a badge, It was of the American flag with a heart in the middle of it. Inside the box was a small piece of paper with writing on it so small that Jack could barely read the scrawled writing. 'This is for all your courage and honor that you have show me and taught me. Thank you Colonel.'

*~*~*

Sam had found her way to one of the science labs by accident. She hadn't planned on going there, but now that she was, she found herself slightly comforted by the familiarity of the whole complex. She placed her Silver covered box on one of the work benches and began to walk around the setting. She ran her hands instinctively across the work area. Across the different machinery remembering all the times that she had worked under pressure to get things done on time. The horrible memories of making the bomb under orders of the new general when Hammond had 'resigned' for that moment. It was strange how the hardest times in her life were the easiest remembered by her. She remembered how her heart had sunk when she found out about her Father's illness. Once again time had proven both an allegiant and an enemy. Slowly she made her way back over to the gift. She took it in her hands looking down at the ring she wore on her left ring finger. The ring that had made her cry so much when Jack had given it to her and finally asked her to marry him. She paused reflecting on that moment in the park, where everything seemed to freeze stuck in that moment with them. She unwrapped the present and opened the box to find contained within it a broach, a simple four leaf clover. In the box she too found a note, 'You always seem to land on your feet wherever you go. May that continue to be, With all my love, Hammond.'

*~*~*

Teal'c went to his quarters when everyone else had left. He had been the last to leave the room and the first to open his gift. He didn't know what the badge was for or about until he read the note that he also found enclosed. 'Teal'c the Swords represent your strength and love for life and your willingness to die for your friends, the white ribbons your pure heart. May you remember us all when you wear it.' And so, Teal'c also reflected on the past and the future that was still to come. 

*~*~*

Janet found herself in the infirmary a familiar place where she felt safe. She couldn't remember how many times she had patched up the one she loved, she didn't want to. Looking at the ring that was now on her finger made her remember when she had adopted Cassie and how now she was going to finally have a father. And how she would have a husband that would love her until the day she died. She knew Daniel would never do anything to harm her and that made the step to marriage so much more easier, not less frightening but easier to bear all the new things that they would experience. Janet had found that her gift from Hammond had been a simple flower broach. She knew that she would treasure it forever. She wondered what the others had gotten. Her not had told her that the flower was her, and her strength through all odds to pull through. Smiling at her thoughts she went to find Daniel so that they could go home and to Cassie. 

*~*~*

Daniel was in his study waiting for Janet to find him. He had done a lot of thinking over the past few weeks. Today was no different, the badge that he got was of a Dove with a laurel leaf in its mouth there was no explanation with his. Though there was no doubt as to what it meant. Daniel's thoughts were not of the past. He had thought about that enough for one day, his thoughts were solely of the future and his new life with his wife and daughter. He missed Sha're but it was time that he moved on. It was a hard and monstrous step but it was one that he was now ready to take. For all of the SG-1 team were now embarking on one of the greatest journeys of their lives. On Daniel's messy desk lay a little note the one that was not included in box. Perhaps he wasn't meant to find it, perhaps he was. It wasn't written like the other notes, it was written in abadoian. It was a simple message saying "Remember Me".


End file.
